


The Stormridge Legacy

by thejedigal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Protagonist, Love Triangles, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Modern Royalty, Shapeshifting, Urban Fantasy, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejedigal/pseuds/thejedigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as an attempt to save her brother from wrongful imprisonment leads Jocelyn Maestrom on an adventure to recover three holy artifacts that could cause the destruction of her people: dragons. She is joined by her warlock best friend, her childhood love - the King of Dragons, her former love - the leader of a rebel group, and the renowned warlock, and adviser to the King, Ansem. Together they will hunt down those responsible for stealing the artifacts and attempt to heal the centuries' rift between humans and dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stormridge Legacy

Dragons are universal. Almost every culture around the world celebrates them in some form. Some are evil. Some are good. Some are large. Some are small. And they come in various colors. What most people don’t know is that dragons are very real and still alive in the modern era. Long ago, they made a pact with warlocks to protect themselves from encroaching human civilization. Now all dragons have the ability to shapeshift into a human form at will. This allows them to hide amongst the very people hunting them to extinction. Unfortunately, living as a human has caused some dragons to forget their draconic nature and adopt more human tendencies. Younger dragons have almost completely forgotten their draconic heritage. 

One such dragon is Jocelyn Maestrom, a red dragon with a fiery temper and snarky attitude. 

After centuries of integration into human society, dragons have adopted their own social hierarchy. The color of a dragon dictates where they reside in the hierarchy. Gold dragons are like royalty, blue are the nobility, red are the upper middle class, green are the townspeople and tan/brown are the peasants. However, like human capitalism, money, specifically gold, speaks volumes in draconic society. Those with gold can buy their way into higher echelons of society.

And that is what Dyne Wyneback is about to attempt through the age old art of thievery. He is going to crash a party hosted by the Stormridges, the most elite of gold dragon royalty. It’s at this party that we meet our sassy heroine, Jocelyn, nursing a drink while resting against a pillar as far from the dance floor as possible so as to avoid any unwanted suitors. See, Jocelyn is of marrying age and her family is hoping she will catch the eye of a gold or blue dragon. Jocelyn just wants to survive the night and retain her freedom.

“I think you and that pillar have become one.” A bright-eyed brunette grinned. “I can’t tell where one ends and the other begins.”

“Oh you are so funny!” Jocelyn flicked the shoulder of her best friend, Marissa Cunningham. “I don’t see you out there getting your groove on.” She gestured to the dance floor.

“You know I have two left feet! Unlike you,” Marissa sidled up next to Jocelyn and crossed her arms, “All those wonderful dance lessons going to waste.” She shook her head and clucked her tongue in reprimand.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and finished the last of her drink. This was her fourth soda of the night. She was amazed she’d been able to get soda here. Usually parties this high-class prevented any non-alcoholic, non-vintage drink from entering the premises. Luckily for her, she knew several of the staff from part-time jobs and they knew her penchant for the human caffeine beverage. 

She raised her empty glass up in salute to the dance floor and spied her mother across the way, glaring at her. Great, just what she needed.

“Don’t look now but mother dearest is headed this way,” Jocelyn peeled herself from the pillar and did her best to smooth out the nice dress she wore.

Marissa immediately knew who Jocelyn spoke of and ducked behind the pillar.  
“Hey! Come back here, you coward!” Jocelyn grabbed one of Marissa’s arms and yanked.

“Never!” Marissa clutched on to the pillar for support and managed to wriggle out of Jocelyn’s grasp just as Jocelyn’s mother approached.

Emmi Maestrom was a sight to behold. She had very striking features and always wore the most fashionable clothes when possible. Despite her age, Emmi still radiated beauty. She had been very popular in her youth. She hung out with only the best and finest of the dragon social hierarchy. However, Jocelyn’s father, Roderick, caught her eye, despite his lower status and stole her heart. So Emmi Maestrom, a blue dragon, married Roderick Ahsem, a red dragon. The pair decided to keep Emmi’s family name for the children seeing as they would be born red dragons. In a union between dragons, all children born have the scale color of the father. This meant that from birth Jocelyn and her brother were doomed to a lower social class. Emmi made it her life mission to change this. She wanted the best for her children even if it didn’t always come out in the right way.

“Jocelyn Maestrom, what in the world are you doing?” Her mother demanded.

“Not dancing?” Jocelyn offered with a small smile.

Her mother sighed, closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Yes, I can see that. What I want to know is why?”

“Because it is my mission in life to disappoint you?” Jocelyn grinned.

“It seems that way sometimes,” her mother said, exasperated. “Where is Marissa? I asked her to keep an eye on you and facilitate some dancing. You two are attached at the hip after all.”

It was true. Marissa and Jocelyn had been best buddies ever since childhood. Marissa was the Maestrom family’s resident warlock. You see, dragons are magical beings but they can’t use magic. That means all the magic they do utilize has to come from a warlock. Long ago, dragons made a pact with warlocks to achieve their shapeshifting powers. In exchange, dragons act as guardians and protectors for the warlocks, their families and any precious magical items. They form a sort of symbiotic relationship. Warlocks grant dragons magical abilities or do magic for them and dragons see to the well-being of the warlocks. Often a warlock in service to a dragon will live with them. The closer the better. Of course, those dragons who cannot afford a personal warlock or lack the lineage must obtain magical assistance from a warlock vetting company. And they are not of the best quality, usually hiring beginners who know very little about the craft.

The Maestrom and Cunningham families have been linked for centuries. Marissa’s mother served them dutifully for many years before her death. Marissa is the eldest with a younger brother and a younger sister. 

“She what?!” Jocelyn growled. “Mother! How could you drag her into this?!”

“Well, I kind of offered.” Marissa popped her head out from behind the pillar and smiled sheepishly. “I wanted you to enjoy tonight.”

“Mars! How could you?!” Jocelyn huffed, tossed her empty glass at a passing waiter, who caught it effortlessly, and yanked Marissa out in to the open.

“I’m sorry!” Marissa pleaded with Jocelyn. “I only wanted you to have a nice night! Dancing with some eligible bachelors doesn’t mean you HAVE to marry them!”

“Marissa is correct, Jocelyn.” Emmi interjected in to the conversation once more. “There are many fine young dragons here tonight that would simply like to dance with you yet you give none of them the pleasure. Your father and I have worked so hard to prepare you for events like these yet you refuse to participate even a little.”

“That’s because I’m not interested in events like these.” Jocelyn gestured around at the ballroom, fancy clothes, high-class style, etc. “I would much prefer hanging out at a bar or even at home. I am not one for festivities.” Jocelyn shivered for emphasis.

“Regardless, your father and I are doing this for your future. I know you had some troubles with the Stormridge boy but that shouldn’t turn you off from all higher class draconian men.” Emmi reached out and readjusted a curl in Jocelyn’s bright red hair.

Jocelyn pushed her mother’s hand away. “Don’t bring him up mother. Kerrigan and I are history and we have been for a while. This has nothing to do with him.”

Kerrigan Stormridge, a gold dragon, former love interest and childhood friend of Jocelyn’s. The Maestrom and Stormridge families were pretty close for several years thanks to Jocelyn’s grandfather. Jocelyn and Kerrigan grew up together. Kerrigan was the youngest of three and struggled with making friends. His brothers bullied him and made it difficult for Kerrigan to build up any kind of self-confidence. Jocelyn stood up for Kerrigan. She chased his brothers away and the two were fast friends ever since. Eventually their friendship grew into love. Kerrigan’s parents were not supportive of this love. They wanted their son to marry another gold dragon or, at least, a blue dragon. They couldn’t fathom their son marrying a red dragon. The Stormridges forbid Kerrigan from seeing Jocelyn. For a few years the pair fought against his parents’ ruling and continued to see each other in secret. However, after Kerrigan’s older brothers disappeared, Kerrigan became the heir apparent. He had to throw away all childish fancy, including his love for Jocelyn, in order to prepare for becoming the King of Dragons. That was five years ago. 

“I hear that the King is here tonight. He must find a bride soon to cement his leadership. It’s been two years since his father’s passing.” Marissa stood next to Jocelyn, looking forlorn. She didn’t like fighting with her friend. She really only wanted the best for her.

“Two years? Wow, that long. It feels only like yesterday that we lost His Majesty.” Emmi closed her eyes for a moment in remembrance. “Now, let’s turn to more positive things, shall we? Look! There are two nice gentlemen coming this way!”

Jocelyn, despite her anger, looked in the direction her mother pointed. She almost burst out laughing when she saw who the two “gentlemen” were: Dyne Wyneback and her little brother, Jerrick.

“Mother, have you forgotten your own son?” Jocelyn giggled despite herself.

Emmi frowned. “You think you are funny, do you? I can see very well now that it is your brother. Jerrick, what are you doing here? And where did you get that suit?”

Jerrick smiled wide. “Grandpa loaned it to me. It fits me perfectly, amazing right?!” The fiery haired teenager struck a pose.

Jocelyn laughed. “Yeah, it’s amazing how much of a dork you are in that.”

Jerrick made a face at his sister. “I’m sure Marissa doesn’t feel that way.” He looked in Marissa’s direction hopefully.

Marissa smiled weakly and patted Jerrick’s shoulder. “You look very nice, Jerrick. You are growing in to an adult more every day.”

Jerrick frowned. “I’m already an adult! My ridges grew in several weeks ago! And I’ve had my crest for at least a year!”

Adult dragons have a crest of scales that develop on their forehead as they near maturity. Then once they fully hit adulthood they develop ridges along that crest. Marissa knew this, despite not being a dragon herself, but she didn’t want to encourage Jerrick’s advances. The young dragon followed her around like a puppy dog. He wanted her to see him as a potential suitor not as just another ward of her magical services. Jocelyn found her brother’s crush on Marissa nauseating.

“She’s too mature for you no matter how old you are! So back off!” Jocelyn shoved her brother lightly. Jerrick growled in response, his eyes beginning to sliver.

“Whoa now! Let’s not make this party too interesting!” Dyne Wyneback clapped Jerrick on the shoulder and pulled him back from Jocelyn. “Good evening to you ladies.” He nodded at Jocelyn, Marissa and Emmi in turn.

“Mr. Wyneback, how lovely to see you this evening. May I ask what you and my son are up to?” Emmi did not hide her apparent disgust for Dyne at all.

Dyne Wyneback, a tan dragon, was the leader of rebel group known as The Freespirits. They believed in equality for all dragons and rebuked the hierarchical system. Obviously the lower class dragons loved them while the higher classes were not so thrilled. Dyne’s group had yet to actually commit any illegal acts, or at least anything that could be proven, and therefore were allowed to exist. However, the older Stormridge brothers had been looking into The Freespirits when they both disappeared. Many people still suspected Dyne’s group of having some involvement.  
Dyne was also a childhood friend of Jocelyn’s – more like an adopted brother. His mother and father both died unexpectedly when he was very young. The two had been close with Jocelyn’s grandfather so Dyne became a part of the Maestrom family for several years. Dyne was the first boy Jocelyn ever kissed and he still carried a torch for her years later. Jocelyn, on the other hand, outgrew her childhood crush on Dyne. She still appreciated his friendship but she tired of his unsavory activities and the fact that he would drag her brother in to them. Jerrick worshipped Dyne. Whatever Dyne did, Jerrick mimicked. Jerrick didn’t question Dyne’s actions and this led to him getting into trouble on occasion. 

“Yeah, Jerrick. You weren’t supposed to be here tonight. What made you change your mind?” Jocelyn raised her eyebrow.

Jerrick flushed and looked to Dyne before quickly switching to Marissa. “Uh, well…”

Dyne laughed. “We’re here to dance with pretty ladies, of course! How could I let little Jerrick miss out on this?” He pushed Jerrick forward so that the young dragon almost ran into Marissa. “Now if you don’t mind, Mrs. Maestrom, I would like to dance with your daughter.”

Dyne held out his hand to Jocelyn. Jocelyn wasn’t sure what Dyne was up to but she figured that dancing with him would give her more time to figure out and ask questions. Plus, she wanted desperately to get away from her mother.

“Jocelyn, I don’t think that-“ Emmi began.

“I would love to!” Jocelyn quickly replied.

She took Dyne’s hand and he whisked her away to the dance floor. The fact that her mother looked after them with shock and disdain just made the whole thing so much better. Jerrick and Marissa followed after them.

The dance floor was crowded with couples. Jocelyn and Dyne took up position just outside the center and began moving to the music. Jocelyn looked over Dyne’s shoulder and saw Marissa and Jerrick a few feet away, struggling to remain upright. Both Marissa and Jerrick were not the best dancers. Luckily they didn’t seem to be in danger of falling in to another couple. The sight of the two doing their best to simulate a waltz made Jocelyn giggle.

Dyne flashed a bright smile. “What’s so funny?”

Jocelyn shook her head. “Nothing in particular. I just find it interesting how you always seem to come right at the time when I need saving from my mother. You’re punctual like that.”

“It’s my pleasure, dear Jocelyn. I should thank your mother for allowing me the chance to dance with you.” 

“I think you’re better off not saying anything. The less you interact with my mother the better. Although, you irritating her does give me joy.” She laughed and twirled, letting Dyne’s arm guide her.

“I could care less what your mother thinks of me. It is you I care about.” His voice dipped in to husky territory. 

Jocelyn cleared her throat. “And I care for you too but only as a friend, Dyne, you know this. Let’s not dredge up the past again.”

Dyne’s eyes locked on to hers. “This isn’t the past, Jocelyn. It’s the present. My feelings are real and always will be. I love you and I know you care more for me than as a friend. I can see it in your eyes.”

Jocelyn swallowed and attempted to peel her eyes away from his. She felt her skin getting warmer where his flesh touched hers. She hated how Dyne could always read her like a book. She told herself that all she wanted from Dyne was friendship. That it was better if they were just friends. But, in truth, her crush from childhood hadn’t faded completely. Dyne had and would always be that rebel boy you could never bring home to meet your parents. And that thrilled her more than she would admit. A part of her loved that about him. So when Dyne began to lean in and rest his lips against her ear, she let him.

“I know you want me…” he breathed.

Her breath hitched for a moment then she pulled back. “No, stop distracting me. I want to know why you and my brother are really here. And don’t bullshit me.”

Dyne sighed. “Romance later then. I see you are all business talk.”

Jocelyn waited for him to answer her.

“Don’t worry. You’re brother isn’t going to get in to any trouble. He’s just here to help carry the stuff out. He won’t be doing anything major.”

“What stuff?” 

Dyne leaned in closer to her and whispered, “The stuff. The goods. What we steal.”

Jocelyn’s eyes widened and she looked at Dyne incredulously. “What is wrong with you?! You are going to steal at the most publicized event in our community and from the Stormridges no less? Have you lost your mind entirely?” 

Dyne quickly led Jocelyn off the dance floor and over to a quiet corner. “Would you like to announce it so the entire room can hear?” 

Jocelyn frowned. “No and I don’t care what you do but involving my brother is too much!”  
“He wants to be a part of this, Joc!” He said angrily. “Besides I thought you hated how hierarchical things have been in our society!”

“I do! I think it is utterly ridiculous and completely unfair to the lower classes but that doesn’t mean I advocate stealing!” She managed to rest against the wall just so that Dyne had her pinned in on either side with his arms.

“Sometimes we have to do bad things in order to achieve the greater good!”

“But not with my brother! He is staying out of it! My mother has enough things to worry about as it is!”

“Since when do you care about that?”

“Since you showed up here and started making me all confused with your attractive eyes and disarming scent!”

For a split second Jocelyn and Dyne both stared at one another in shock. He unable to believe what she’d said and she embarrassed by her outburst. Then his mouth found hers in a bruising kiss filled with years of pent-up passion. A slight gasp of surprise escaped Jocelyn’s lips but after a moment she settled in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him tighter against her. He groaned in response and ran his hands down her waist. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and was pleased when she opened her mouth to him. He plunged his tongue inside and intertwined with hers. She responded by running her hands through his hair, forcing his head closer still. 

That’s when the power in the ballroom went out followed by shrieks from the attendants. Jocelyn immediately severed the passionate link between her and Dyne. She pushed him back. Both were breathing hard.

The immediate darkness was only a hindrance for a few seconds. Dragons had excellent night vision and could see a lot better in the dark than humans. So as soon as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, Jocelyn glared at Dyne.

“What did you do?” She demanded.

Suddenly a bluish glow of light appeared by Dyne’s shoulder followed shortly by Marissa. She’d cast an illumination spell apparently.

“Hey, you two!” She was rather chipper considering the circumstances. “Sorry to interrupt the blossoming romance but I seem to have lost Jerrick and my magical senses are telling me that some kind of ward has been broken.”

Jocelyn looked at Dyne again. “Anything you wish to share?”

Dyne shrugged. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Oh come on!” Jocelyn sighed. “This has to be your doing. Who else is here to steal tonight?”

“He’s here to steal?” Marissa looked at Dyne with surprise. “So that must mean Jerrick is…”

“Doing something he’ll regret when I get to him,” Jocelyn finished. “Come on, Mars. Let’s find Jerrick. I bet Dyne’s crew has something to do with the ward.”

“I advise against this but then again I know you won’t listen to me. So good luck!” Dyne hollered after them. He had a pleased look on his face.

By now several guards had left the ballroom to see to the disturbance while the remaining ones rounded up the guests into groups. No one was allowed to leave the ballroom. But Jocelyn and Marissa had to find Jerrick. Luckily, very few warlocks attended these parties. Their dragon patrons saw no need to bring them out on a night when security would be pretty high already, not to mention there was little need for magic. This meant that few of the Stormridges’ personal warlocks were there to handle magical issues. The ones present had already left to check on the ward. This left Marissa free to use her magic and get Jocelyn and her past security.

Marissa cast a simple transformation spell that made both her and Jocelyn look like guards. If anyone focused really closely the spell would wear off instantaneously but the chaos had everyone’s minds elsewhere. The two women made their way out of the ballroom and down a hallway. Despite Jocelyn being a magical creature she couldn’t sense the magic of the broken ward the same way Marissa could. She could feel a slight change in the air, maybe even detect a faint scent if she focused, but Marissa could track the magic back to its source like a homing beacon.

As the pair neared closer Marissa ran directly into something or rather someone. Jocelyn rushed to help her. The two women were shocked when they realized who it was exactly that Marissa had stumbled into. 

“Your majesty!” Jocelyn and Marissa both said at once and kneeled.

It was the King of Dragons, Kerrigan Stormridge!

“Our apologies, my lord!” Marissa blurted, lowering her head even further if that was possible.

“It is fine. Please stand.” Kerrigan’s voice was soft but firm.

Jocelyn and Marissa both stood. Kerrigan immediately looked to Jocelyn. “What are you two doing outside the ballroom?”

Kerrigan was breathtaking. Even after years of not seeing one another, he still looked amazing, perhaps more so. He had fine golden hair that was long and went past his shoulders. He kept it tidy in a loose ponytail. On his head rested a simple silver crown with one single emerald in the center. He had the most mesmerizing purple eyes and thick eyelashes. Unlike Dyne, who had the rugged unshaven look down pat, Kerrigan was clean shaven with a soft jaw line and round chin. He wasn’t all sharp cut edges like Dyne but rather regal – perfect for a King. His nose was the one thing that stuck out. It was pointed at the end, making him look a little smug. He wore a deep blue tuxedo with a light grey tie. Everything was finely pressed and hugged his body like it was made just for him. It probably was. And even though he didn’t have as muscular a body as say Dyne, the good condition of his body showed through the suit. It was nothing to sneeze at.

“We’re looking for my brother, my lord.” Jocelyn replied. 

“That’s right!” Marissa added. “We got a bit sidetracked because I sensed something magical and wanted to see what was going on.”

Jocelyn reached over and squeezed her best friend’s hand. She was thankful Mars was trying to take the blame but she wouldn’t let Kerrigan bully her or her friend. If he truly wished them out she would stand her ground.

“I see.” Amazingly Kerrigan did not question just why the two were searching for Jocelyn’s brother. He simply said, “Well, let’s look for him together then shall we? Also, I was informed of one of our wards breaking. I believe that is the magic you felt. Let us move in that direction. Perhaps we might find your brother nearby.”

Jocelyn sensed that Kerrigan knew more than he was telling but she didn’t push for any more details. Kerrigan was no idiot. He probably knew her brother was in some kind of trouble because her brother always was. Thankfully he didn’t seem to be making a big deal out of it. Perhaps that was because Jerrick was like a little brother to Kerrigan as well. The three of them had all grown up together after all and Jerrick liked Kerrigan just as much if not more than Dyne. However, Kerrigan’s time away and his spurning of Jocelyn and her family since becoming in line for King made Jerrick rather upset. It was what set Jerrick on the path of joining Dyne’s rebel group for sure.

“May I ask my lord what this magical ward was put in place to protect?” Marissa asked. She always was the very inquisitive type.

The three walked further down a hallway. Dozens of doors lined either side. Jocelyn wondered how Kerrigan ever found his way around. She would probably be lost after just a few minutes. She walked a bit slower than the other two in order to keep as much distance as possible, without seeming rude, from Kerrigan.

“Curious are we?” Kerrigan smiled at Marissa lightly.

Marissa flushed. “My apologies, your lordship. I just have an obsession with all things magical. Plus, perhaps I could help in resetting it?”

Kerrigan chuckled a bit. “Do you doubt the abilities of my own warlocks? I am sure you wound Ansem the most.”

Marissa’s flush deepened. “I didn’t mean any disrespect, my lord! I was just trying to offer help in return for your kindness of not asking us further about Jerrick.”

“Yes, thank you for that.” Jocelyn spoke up.

Kerrigan nodded. “I’ve known Jerrick since he was but a hatchling. Of course I want to help him and it takes little knowledge of the situation to know he probably has gotten himself into trouble again.”

“Unfortunately,” Jocelyn breathed.

“So you have Ansem Osten working for you?!” Marissa’s boundless energy and curiosity astounded. Jocelyn shook her head, smiling lightly at her friend.

Kerrigan smiled as well. “Yes, Ansem is quite respected among his fellow warlocks, so I’ve heard.”

“Yes, he is! Very much so! I’ve always wanted to meet him!” Marissa was almost hoping her way down the hallway.

“Well, perhaps, once this is done, I shall introduce you.”

“Really?!” Marissa almost hugged Kerrigan then realized what she was doing and stopped. “I’d be so grateful, your majesty!”

An explosion nearby interrupted the conversation. Kerrigan, Jocelyn and Marissa raced towards the noise. Inside the room they saw a very confusing scene. Several guards surrounded Jerrick, pointing their weapons at him. Jerrick had his fangs bared, his eyes slivered and he was shouting. Two other guards were rushing out of the room after an escaping shadow. Perhaps another member of Dyne’s group?

“Oh my god,” Marissa pointed at something.

Jocelyn and Kerrigan both looked. Remnants of the magical ward showed on a cabinet that had once been ornate but now was scarred forever with flames. 

“I thought this might be what they were after,” Kerrigan walked over to the cabinet and sighed. “I’m too late.” He hung his head.

“What was in there?” Jocelyn asked.

“One of my family’s heirlooms. The Sword of Tyranny.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. It doesn’t concern you.” Kerrigan’s voice grew harsh as he faced his guards. “Place him in a cell until I have a chance to speak with him. See to it that those in the ballroom are searched for the sword then let them go. You, come with me, we’re going after that shadow and you, inform Ansem and bring him to me.”

Kerrigan was no longer Kerrigan but the King of Dragons. He was in full on majesty mode. 

“Yes, sir!” The guards saluted then started carrying out their assigned duties.

“What?! You can’t put my brother in a cell!” Jocelyn stepped in Kerrigan’s way.

“Yes I can, I’m the king. Now please step out of my way.” Kerrigan was upset. She could see it clear as day. She’d never seen him like this before. Something must be really wrong.

“But he couldn’t have had anything to do with taking the sword, your majesty!” Marissa interjected. “That ward is too powerful for someone like Jerrick to break! It would require either a warlock of incredible ability or a dragon old enough to concentrate his flames!”

“Thank you for the information, Marissa, but I still have to question him regardless. He may have seen the true culprit.”

“So you will return him then?” Jocelyn looked at Kerrigan with hope in her eyes.

“I will. Unless he assisted in the theft of the sword in any way.” Kerrigan pushed his way past her.

Jocelyn whirled on him and grabbed his shoulder. The guard accompanying Kerrigan began to draw his broadsword. Kerrigan lifted a hand to halt him.

“I want to be there when you question him! He is my brother after all.” 

“That is out of the question. But you may stay here in the palace until I see to him. It will be a day or two at most.” 

(This work is not finished but I would like to know what people think so far. Please leave a comment!!!)


End file.
